


It's not you. Well, it is you.

by Janusa



Series: Fraywood [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec only likes Magnus, Fraywood Brotp, Friendship, bonding over killing demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Alec and Clary are not best friends. Probably they never will be but working as a team may be the first step.Nothing like killing some demons together to bond in the shadow world.





	It's not you. Well, it is you.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: description of Alec killing demons.

Alec sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. A finger that he wishes so badly to show at his father right now, despite the respect he still has left for him.

Robert Lightwood sometimes seems -or prefers- forget Alec is now the Head of the New York Institute when he comes to visit he likes to boss around. Sometimes Alec confronts him but others he considers it better to just let him be.

This time, his father’s idea is to pair him up with Clary. 

“Ask Jace or Izzy.” he tells his father and just receives a negative. 

“I want her to learn from the best.” Alec rolls his eyes but says nothing. His father, not even once has referred to him as  _ the best.  _ It’s probably another one of his attempts to ingratiate himself with Alec. “Besides you have been behind this desk for a while now. Go and stretch the legs.”

Alec misses being out on patrol, walking around the city at night, the adrenaline of a fight, the exhalation of relief when sending the demons back to their realm.

Honestly, it wasn’t a bad idea. Jace was too easy on Clary especially since they got back together. Jace wouldn’t let anyone or anything touch one sole of her hairs. Izzy was the best option in Alec’s opinion; she was patient and liked Clary. Unfortunately, she would be in Alicante for a few weeks, testing new equipment and weapons.

Alec sighed and walked towards the Ops Center where Clary was waiting for him. He hated working with newbies; they were careless and thought they knew better than experienced shadowhunters. Clary wasn’t exactly a newbie but the description applied.

“Hey, partner.” she greeted him and Alec rolled his eyes. It was beyond his understanding how someone could smile or look so happy all the time.

Objectively speaking, Clary isn’t a bad shadowhunter. She has learned one thing or two since her training has begun. In fact, some even consider her part of the  _ elite _ group in the Institute; given her not-so-secret ability to create runes.

“Are you ready?” he asks, going through the details of the mission on his tablet.

“Yep, all geared up and ready to leave.”

Alec nods. “Okay, try to keep up and stick to the plan.”

Clary follows him to the entry, practically jogging so he doesn’t leave her behind. “Hey, I am not stupid!” 

Alec deadpans.

“Then don’t act like one.”

Clary stares at him, half-amused and half-offended. She is used by now to Alec’s snarky comebacks. “Whatever.” she dismisses him with a hand once they are outside. “What’s the mission?”

“Sighting of three Eidolon demons around Central Park.”

“Why demons love Central Park so much?” questions Clary, activating her  _ Night Vision  _ and  _ Accuracy  _ rune.

“I don’t know, Fray.” Alec shrugs. “The panorama is much better than in Edom.”

“Was that a joke, Lightwood?” Alec can see a smile spreading across her face. 

“Don’t get all excited, we’ve got demons to hunt.”

“Lead the way, boss.” she winks and salutes him with two fingers. 

Alec inhales and exhales deeply. Clary obviously needs discipline, hunting demons is not a game, in the blink of an eye a demon can slice your throat tear your head off. The life of a shadowhunter is constant training and discipline, a strict regime and life-threatening situations on a daily basis.

***

They get to Central Park and start to look for any sign of demonic activity. It doesn’t take much to find the demons, they are lurking in the shadows. Eidolon demons have taken the shape of two apparently inoffensive grown men.

They creep closer to the two demons. The demons seem focused on a couple that is passing by, Alec notices the hand of one of the grown men turning back into claws but they can’t act, not yet. If they are not cautious the demons could attack before planned.

Fortunately, the girls decide that is too dark and their feet hurt too much to walk home so they hail a taxi.

There's no one around. It's time to act if they don't want mundanes interfering.

“Weren’t supposed to be… three of them?” murmurs Clary next to him.

“Yes.” Alec acutes his ear, the third one is here too but he can't hear anything, not even with his rune activated.

Clary throws one of her kindjals at the demon but it barely brushes it. The kindjal hits the ground with a clatter, calling the demons’ attention and in a second they are jumping out of the bench where they were sat. “That wasn't part of the plan!” he scolds her.

“You said 'caught them off guard’!”

Alec draws his seraph blade out. The demon is already over him, there is no time for using his bow or take one of his arrows.

“Just the demons, not me too.” he says through gritted teeth.

“Sorry!” Clary screams from somewhere. 

Alec stabs the demon in the stomach and cuts him up to the throat, then it vanishes in a burst of ichor and ashes.

He stands up quickly, the second demon is ready to attack him but Alec cut his head off in a swift motion.

“Fray!” he calls for her, still alert of the last demon. He turns his head at the moment Clary comes out from between the trees, one kindjal on each hand.

“And the third demon?”

“I took care of it.” she says with a smug smile.

Alec arches his eyebrow, she’s practically bathed in ichor. “You did?”

She sighs. “Well, it got a  _ little  _ messy but I got the job done.” then she adds confidently, putting her hands on her hips. “I’m a very good shadowhunter.” 

Alec rolls his eyes. Eighty percent of the things related with Clary made him roll his eyes. The other twenty made him scoff. 

Alec waves his seraph blade to remove the excess of ichor of it. “You are a regular shadowhunter, who just happen to be very talented at accidentally killing demons.”

“Why won’t you let me have my moment?.” she asks and sounds a little frustrated. Alec laughs, it’s fun, getting on Clary’s nerves. She looks up at him and smiles.

Now that they took care of the demons, they can go back to the Institute and make the report. It's not too late, he wants nothing more than going home and cuddle with Magnus all night.

Hopefully, Magnus will be free; since he regained his title as High Warlock he has been busier than ever, it seems Lorenzo wasn't half as capable as Magnus so now his boyfriend has the work of months to do.

They glamour their weapons and runes and take the subway to go back to the Institute. They stay in silence most of the trip, it’s not totally uncomfortable, he prefers it over awkward small talk. However, Clary can’t keep quiet for too long. She’s Simon’s best friend for a reason.

She’s watching something on her phone, a movie trailer or something and starts to babble about how excited she’s for it and something about the premiere and Alec disconnects from there.

People had thought for some reason that they would bond over Jace. He was Jace’s brother and parabatai, after all, and Clary was Jace’s other half. Alec thought that was stupid, Jace hadn’t become Magnus’ best friend when they started dating.

There are people you like and people you don't, sometimes without reason. Although with Clary there were plenty of reasons, to be honest. She brought instability and Alec hated that, as well as a genocidal father and a psychopath brother, those weren’t exactly points on her favor either.

Although, they have improved their relationship a lot if you ask Alec. He’s not looking ways to send her away anymore and when she left for two months to train in Alicante he missed her a little; in the way that you want to argue with someone but there is no one to argue with.

The report is a mere procedure for it’s meant to inform the Head of Institute about what occurs in the field.

They are in his office and Alec is getting ready to leave while he muses between asking Magnus or not to open up a portal to him. Magnus must be exhausted. He decides and asks an Uber, now he just has to wait five minutes. 

“Hey, Alec.” she calls from her place on the couch.

“What?” 

“We make a good team, don’t you think?”

Alec squints and looks at her, determining if she’s joking or not.

“You didn’t follow the plan and we split up.”

“I went for the one hiding because I knew you could handle the other two. If we stayed together the third demon would have run away.” she says as she starts to get rid of her gear. “Also, I know I can trust you to have my back and just so you know, I’ve got your back too. For me, that’s what makes a good team.”. 

“I guess you are not a completely awful partner.” he says in return and means it. Clary is not his favorite person and he doubts she will ever be but he’s fond of her even if he won’t admit it. 

Clary smiles, it seems so easy for her. It’s annoying and endearing at the same time. “It’s okay. I know you only like your siblings and Magnus.”

Alec opens the door, ready to leave and smiles. “Some days I don't even like my siblings.” 

 


End file.
